fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Movie Trilogy: Episode 3: Time for Help
Synopsis Mordecai's Crew needs help from Kamen Rider Time Police and the Time Bureau to stop Empire Riders, Kamen Rider Scary Face and Kamen Rider Eternal Flame. Transcript *(This movie begins with Mordecai's Crew) *'Rigby': Are you really sure there is one? *'Mordecai': Yeah! No doubt about it! We wonder why? It'll be faster if we all look! *'Phoenixbot': Let's just search for it. Okay? *'Woody Jenkins': Yeah, yeah. Let's go find it. *'VJ Mendhi': What a pain. *'Khloe': Was it around here? *'Mark Dexler': I'm sure... *'Sam Goldman': It's not here. *'Bud Pin': Did it fall in the river? *'Ella': Well, no. It doesn't. *(Empire Riders arrives) *'Empire Rider Number 1': Looking for something? *'Skurd': Yeah. Who are you? *'Empire Rider Number 1': Empire Rider Number 1. *'Empire Rider Number 2': Empire Rider Number 2. *'Empire Rider Number 3': Empire Rider Number 3. *'Empire Rider Number 4': Empire Rider Number 4. *'Empire Rider Number 5': Empire Rider Number 5. *'Empire Rider Number 6': Empire Rider Number 6. *'Empire Rider Number 1': We are... *'Empire Riders': Empire Riders. *'Amanda Highborn': Are you working for the Empire? *'Empire Rider Number 2': Yes. We are the Empire's versions of the Masked Riders, composed of six members with yellow glove and boots, and different colored scarfs. *'Empire Rider Number 3': You'll take us alive! *(Empire Riders runs away) *'Mordecai': Come on! We gotta follow them! *'All': Right! *(Title screen: The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Movie Trilogy: Episode 3: Time For Help) *'Skurd': The Empire Riders could be anywhere. *'Mordecai': Eh? What's going on? *'Kevin Levin': Who cares?! Let's go! *'Troll Moko': Let's go! *'Howard Weinerman': They can gone far! *'Randy Cunningham': Yeah! *'Manny Armstrong': Hurry up! *'Alan Albright': Hey! Don't fall behind! *(Mordecai's Crew found Empire Riders) *'Dan Zembrovski': There they are! Come on! *(Suddenly, Kamen Rider Time Police transported here) *'Kamen Rider Time Police': Even if you stop, you won't erase your sins. Empire Riders. *'Empire Rider Number 3': Kamen Rider Time Police. You're a stubborn one. *'Mordecai': What is that?! *'Cooper Daniels': A new rider has appeared! *'Ern': Let me warn you. We cannot let you do that. *'Kamen Rider Time Police': You will never get away with this. *'Empire Rider Number 4': Oh, we will, Kamen Rider Time Police. We just wanted to see if it were true or not. *'Kamen Rider Time Police': You're a smartmouthed riders. If you want to eradicate yourself that badly... ...then I'll do it for you. *'Ern': Empire Riders! You're under arrest for trying to scheme. *'Empire Rider Number 5': Bring it, Kamen Rider Time Police. *(Empire Riders and Kamen Rider Time Police are fighting each other) *'Rook Blonko': How strong! *'Pegasusbot': This is getting more interesting! *'Ern': Right 145 degrees. *(Kamen Rider Time Police shoots Empire Rider Number 1) *'Ern': Left 47 degrees! *(Kamen Rider Time Police shoots Empire Rider Number 2) *'Ern': Right 93 degrees! *(Kamen Rider Time Police shoots Empire Rider Number 3) *'Time Police Belt': Perfect Weapon! *(Kamen Rider Time Police shoots Empire Riders) *'Mordecai': He did it! The Empire Riders bastards lost! *'Kamen Rider Time Police': Playtime is over. *'Empire Rider Number 1': And he's your only playtime? *'Kamen Rider Time Police': Ern is the perfect partner for someone like me. *'Empire Rider Number 2': Fine. All we need to do is go quietly, right? *'Ern': I can read your attack patterns. *'Kamen Rider Time Police': Bad guys cannot be trusted. However, I can trust Ern. He doesn't make mistakes the way bad guys do. I'm sending you to prison. *(Kamen Rider Time Police sends Empire Riders to transported to prison) *'Mordecai': Yo, Time Police! We don't know who you are, but you're pretty good! *'Rook Shar': Yeah, yeah! *'Eunice': Hey, did you get here? *'Kenneth Tennyson': Yeah. *'Rayona': That's right. *'Chrono Spanner': Yeah. *'Kamen Rider Time Police': Yeah, thanks to this artificial partner, Ern. *'Rook Blonko': Huh? Artificial Partner?! *'Ern': The Time Bureau have succeeded in creating an artificial partner. I am the first. *'Gwen Tennyson': Who are you? *'Kamen Rider Time Police': I'm Kamen Rider Time Police. *'Ern': From now on, the Time Bureau will take care of the flow of time. *'Manny Armstrong': What?! What's that supposed to mean?! *'Kamen Rider Time Police': Don't worry. I'll take you there to see the Time Bearu. *(At Time Bureau's base) *'Lucy Mann': So that's the Time Bureau. *'Kamen Rider Time Police': That's right. Look who's here. *(A live-action Ava Sharpe, Wilbur Bennett, Gary Green and Rip Hunter arrives) *'Kamen Rider Time Police': Say hello to Ava Sharpe, Wilbur Bennett, Gary Green and Rip Hunter. They are working for the Time Bureau. *'Ava Sharpe': Hello there. *'Mordecai': You guys are from the Time Bureau? *'Wilbur Bennett': That's right. Maybe it's time to give you a tour. *'Rigby': Okay then. *(Ava Sharpe, Wilbur Bennett, Gary Green, Rip Hunter and Kamen Rider Time Police gives Mordecai's Crew a tour) *'Kevin Levin': Wow. That is a lot of agents of Time Bureau. *'Gary Green': Indeed, Kevin. *'Jimmy Jones': They have the soda machine and the vending machine too? *'Rip Hunter': Exactly. Also we have detected the anachronisms too. *'Alejandra': You're on a mission to find those anachronisms? *'Kamen Rider Time Police': Yes. We were all find those anachronisms. *'Gary Green': Also this base has a cafeteria too. We eat. *'Rigby': Wow. That's awesome. *'Rip Hunter': Right. How did you like the tour? *'Mordecai': Great. We loved it. *'Wilbur Bennett': Great. You and your crew may leave. *'Mordecai': Sure thing. *(Mordecai's Crew are now leaving the Time Bureau's base) *(At outside) *'Rigby': It's this great we saw the tour. *'Howard Weinerman': Yep. *'Kai Green': Looks like some investigation is needed. Plus, we need to find out what it is. We sure of it. *(They saw the Dragon Fire Blaster) *'Mordecai': (Picks up the Dragon Fire Blaster) It's the Dragon Fire Blaster. *'Rigby': What's that? *'Mordecai': The Dragon Fire Blaster is a one-of-a-kind Blaster Rifle that was created by the Dragons in the Dragons Lands. This blaster would fire a powerful laser projectile surrounded by fire. Which had the capability to metal a 5-foot hole in metal, and was much more powerful then conventional blasters. This weapon's main power relayed on Kyber crystals with a fire ruby (with provided the fire surrounding the projectile. (And this blaster could shoot projectiles at a range of 2 miles away (with specialized, custom scopes mounted on it to help with aim.) And to make it easier to shoot several targets, this weapon's stock feature a recoil absorber in the stock to help absorb the powerful recoil this weapon gave. *'Rook Blonko': What do we do with it? *'Mordecai': We saved it. Well now... Where shall we go for now? *(Suddenly, Empire Riders arrives) *'Mordecai': Empire Riders, how did you escape? *'Empire Rider Number 1': With a little help from Kamen Rider Scary Face and Kamen Rider Eternal Flame. *(Kamen Rider Scary Face and Kamen Rider Eternal Flame arrives) *'Rigby': Are you Kamen Rider Scary Face and Kamen Rider Eternal Flame that you help Empire Riders escaped? *'Kamen Rider Scary Face': That's right. *'Kamen Rider Eternal Flame': You'll never catch us. *(Empire Riders, Kamen Rider Scary Face and Kamen Rider Eternal Flame runs away) *'Jimmy Jones': Hey, wait! *'Alan Albright': Wait! *(Suddenly, Kamen Rider Time Police transported here) *'Mordecai': Kamen Rider Time Police?! *'Ern': Help us and execute Empire Riders, Kamen Rider Scary Face and Kamen Rider Eternal Flame. *'Mordecai': Right! *(Mordecai's Crew and Kamen Rider Time Police follows Empire Riders, Kamen Rider Scary Face and Kamen Rider Eternal Flame) *'Mordecai': Come on! They can gone far. *'Rigby': Where could they be? *'Alan Albright': Guys, look! *(They found Empire Riders, Kamen Rider Scary Face and Kamen Rider Eternal Flame) *'Mordecai': They found them. *'Rigby': About time. *'Kamen Rider Scary Face': So you found us. Come and get us. *(Mordecai's Crew, Kamen Rider Time Police, Empire Riders, Kamen Rider Scary Face and Kamen Rider Eternal Flame are fighting each other) *'Mordecai': Let's go. Phoenix Warrior Knight, activate! *'Dan Zembrovski': Knight Source, Wolf Warrior Knight! *'Howard Weinerman': Phantom Warrior Knight, activate! *'Bud Pin': Lion Warrior Soldier, activate! *'Alejandra': Chameleon Warrior Soldier, activate! *'Jimmy Jones': Legend Warrior Soldier, activate! *'Ella': Hero Warrior Soldier, activate! *'Mark Dexler': Fire Warrior Soldier, activate! *'Phoenix Change Gun': WHOAAAAAA~! WHOA~! PHOENIX~! *(Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Howard Weinerman, Bud Pin, Alejandra, Jimmy Jones, Ella and Mark Dexler transform into Phoenix Warrior Knight, Wolf Warrior Knight, Phantom Warrior Knight, Lion Warrior Soldier, Chameleon Warrior Soldier, Legend Warrior Soldier, Hero Warrior Soldier and Fire Warrior Soldier) *'Phoenix Warrior Knight': Let's finish this! *(Empire Riders, Kamen Rider Scary Face and Kamen Rider Eternal Flame attacks Mordecai's Crew and Kamen Rider Time Police) *'Kamen Rider Eternal Flame': You can not defeat us. *'Phoenix Warrior Knight': No we can't. But they can! *(Someone attacks Empire Riders, Kamen Rider Scary Face and Kamen Rider Eternal Flame) *(A live-action Masked Rider Amazon arrives) *'Masked Rider Amazon': A-ma-zon! *(A live-action Galaxy Rangers arrives) *'Galaxy Red': Power Rangers... *'Galaxy Rangers': Lost Galaxy! *'Jungle Fury Red Ranger': (off-screen) You guys leave the party without us. *(A live-action Jungle Fury Rangers arrives) *'Jungle Fury Rangers': Power Rangers Jungle Fury! *'Phoenix Warrior Knight': Let's finish this! *'Phoenix Change Gun': Super Hero Final! *'Phantom Warrior Knight': Phantom Cannon Blast! *'Fire Warrior Soldier': Fire Blasters! *'Galaxy Red': Quaser Launchers, locked on. Energy load! *'Jungle Fury Rangers': Claw Cannon! Charged! *'Time Police Belt': Perfect Weapon! *'All': Fire! *(Phoenix Warrior Knight, Phantom, Warrior Knight, Galaxy Rangers, Jungle Fury Rangers and Kamen Rider Time Police shoots Kamen Rider Scary Face and Kamen Rider Eternal Flame) *(Kamen Rider Scary Face and Kamen Rider Eternal Flame are defeated) *'Phoenix Warrior Knight': What the hell is that? *'Kamen Rider Time Police': We have no idea. *(Time Bureau agents enter through a portal) *'Gary Green': Empire Riders, we the Time Bureau are under arrest. *'Phoenix Warrior Knight': Time Bureau, send the Empire Riders to prison NOW!!! *'Rip Hunter': Right away, Mordo. *(Time Bureau takes Empire Riders away) *'Ava Sharpe': Thanks for your help, heroes. *'Phoenix Warrior Knight': It was nice teaming up with you to stop Empire Riders. *'Gary Green': Yeah. It was nothing. See ya. *(Time Bureau are going back through the portal) *'Phoenix Warrior Knight': You too. *(After Kamen Rider Scary Face and Kamen Rider Eternal Flame are defeated) *'Mordecai': That was fun. *'Rigby': Yeah. *'Howard Weinerman': Come on, guys. Let's get something to eat. *'All': Alright! *'of The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Movie Trilogy: Episode 3: Time for Help' Secret Ending *(Lord Vortech, Ultron Sigma, Infinite, Drunk Rick, Timmy Amazing World of Gumball, Doom-Nomitron, The Shadow, Worldender, Lrr, Ndnd and Omicronians arrives) *'Lord Vortech': Excuse us. Are you the Pixies? *'Head Pixie': Yes. What can we do for you? *'Infinite': Want to join the Empire? *'Sanderson': Yes. We all the Pixies are here to join the Empire. We're all in. *'Ultron Omega': Excellent. *'Head Pixie': How about Pixie Inc. to join the Chronopolis? *'Infinite': Okay. *(Lord Vortech, Ultron Sigma, Infinite, Drunk Rick, Timmy Amazing World of Gumball, Doom-Nomitron, The Shadow, Worldender, Lrr, Ndnd, Omicronians, Head Pixie, Sanderson and Pixies teleported away) *(At Pixie Inc.) *(The Empire unleashes missile-like devices which cause a section of Pixie Inc. to disappear) *(With Dark Masked Warrior Leader, Dark Masked Rider Warrior Commander, Dark Masked Rider V3, Dark Riderman, Dark Masked Rider X, Dark Masked Rider Amazon and Dark Strongman) *(Lord Vortech, Ultron Sigma, Infinite, Drunk Rick, Timmy Amazing World of Gumball, Doom-Nomitron, The Shadow, Worldender, Lrr, Ndnd, Omicronians, Head Pixie, Sanderson and Pixies arrives) *'Lord Vortech': Hello, Dark Masked Warrior Leader, Dark Masked Rider Warrior Commander, Dark Masked Rider V3, Dark Riderman, Dark Masked Rider X, Dark Masked Rider Amazon and Dark Strongman. *'Dark Masked Rider Warrior Leader': You're Lord Vortech, Ultron Sigma, Infinite, Drunk Rick, Timmy (The Amazing World of Gumball), Doom-Nomitron, The Shadow, Worldender, Lrr, Ndnd, Omicronians, Head Pixie, Sanderson and Pixies? *'Ultron Omega': Yes. You Dark Masked Riders want to join the Empire? *'Dark Riderman': You got it. Let's do it. *(Lord Vortech, Ultron Sigma, Infinite, Drunk Rick, Timmy Amazing World of Gumball, Doom-Nomitron, The Shadow, Worldender, Lrr, Ndnd, Omicronians, Head Pixie, Sanderson, Pixies, Dark Masked Warrior Leader, Dark Masked Rider Warrior Commander, Dark Masked Rider V3, Dark Riderman, Dark Masked Rider X, Dark Masked Rider Amazon and Dark Strongman teleported away) *(End of secret ending) Secret Ending 2 *'Lord Drakkon': Excuse me, my lords. How about my home, World of Coinless to join Chronopolis? *'Barranco': What a good idea, Lord Drakkon. Let's do this. *(At World of Coinless) *(The Empire unleashes missile-like devices which cause a section of World of Coinless to disappear) *(End of secret ending) Trivia *Empire Riders are working for the Rabbid Empire. Gallery Shocker Riders.jpg|Empire Riders G Den-O.png|Kamen Rider Time Police Time Bureau.png|Time Bureau Ava Sharpe.png|Ava Sharpe Wilbur Bennett.png|Wilbur Bennett Gary Green.png|Gary Green Dcs legends of tomorrow s03e13 still.jpg|Rip Hunter Dragon fire blaster by stu artmcmoy17-db6xxjq.png|Dragon Fire Blaster 1 by tuanenam-d9w5mr3.png|Kamen Rider Scary Face Eternal redflare.jpg|Kamen Rider Eternal Flame Amazon (Super Hero Taisen Z).jpg Gingaman (Super Hero Taisen Z).jpg Gekiranger (Super Hero Taisen Z).jpg CSPOxJbUEAAYpHD.jpg|Dark Masked Rider Warrior Leader, Dark Masked Rider Warrior Commander, Dark Masked Rider Amazon, Dark Strongman, Dark Masked Rider X, Dark Masked Rider V3 and Dark Riderman Power-Rangers-Shattered-Grid-live-action-trailer-2.jpg|World of Coinless Category:Movies Category:Crossovers